


Фасад

by Ayranta



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Amortentia, Drama, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-30 23:23:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10887057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayranta/pseuds/Ayranta
Summary: Джинни была влюблена в Мальчика-который-выжил долгих пять лет перед тем, как действительно решилась на этот шаг. Но даже тогда она отнеслась ко всему, как к глупой шутке, которая не продлится и неделю. Вот только всё вышло иначе, шутка затянулась - хватило на целую жизнь.





	Фасад

Молодость — время для совершения самых глупых поступков, на которые ни за что не хватило бы ни совести, ни смелости в другое время. Кому-то риск позволяет стать героем, но для других это всего-то возможность сорваться в пропасть и всю жизнь сожалеть о совершённом. Джинни повезло в этом плане больше многих: она сломала не одну, а целых три жизни из-за простой женской глупости.  
Вообще, Джинни Поттер, тогда ещё Уизли, просто хотела пошутить. Может, потешить собственное самолюбие, может, по-дурацки воплотить в жизнь детскую мечту. Делать этого на пьяную голову, определённо, не стоило. Не с её везением.  
Не проходило и дня, что бы Джинни не жалела о сделанном. Не проходило и дня, когда бы она, оставшись одна, не запиралась в комнате, чтобы нарыдаться. Быть женой Героя — значит молчать, держать всё в себе, никому не показывать, что что-то пошло не так. Почему о таком не писали все эти восторженные журналисты, почему показывали лишь фальшивые маски улыбок, да писали оды «Великой любви Великого Героя»?!  
В школе всё казалось лёгкой шуткой, очередным эфемерным приключением, которому, рано или поздно, наступит конец. Голова приятно кружилась, думать о последствиях не хотелось вовсе… будущее казалось далёким и прекрасным. Петля затягивалась медленно и незаметно.  
Первый раз Джинни поняла, во что ввязалась уже после Войны, после Победы. Это была не первая конференция, но первый раз, когда задали **тот** вопрос, когда спросили о замужестве, о детях. Когда поинтересовались, что же со звёздной парой было не так, раз они, такие молодые, энергичные, до сих пор не связали себя священными узами. Конечно, чего ещё может хотеть молодая девушка, едва начавшая карьеру?!  
Больше всего Джинни ненавидела рамки, почти боготворила свою свободу. И нет, Гарри не давил, мать не донимала, а друзья не цокали языком в осуждении. Вот только это не помогало: общество нуждалось в Герое, нуждалось в примере. Джинни нуждалась в свободе, но кто её спрашивал?!  
Смотря назад, почти на двадцать лет, она понимала: ошиблась не одна она, чушь творило всё их поколение. Топили себя в развлечениях и соответствовали ожиданиям, вместо того, чтобы оставаться верными себе. Время шло, ожидания оправдывались, жизни рушились. Как-то незаметно получилось, что самым счастливым из всех них оказался Драко Малфой, вырвавшийся, наконец, из стальной хватки Рода. Мир перевернулся с ног на голову, но никто не заметил сигналов о помощи сквозь застывшие маски вечного счастья.  
Джинни ненавидела себя за ТО решение. Мерлин, знай она о последствиях, лучше сама бы выпила амортенцию! Вот только время глупостей ушло, и на смену яркой беззаботности пришло время ответственности. Джинни Поттер не считала, что заслуживала забвенья — его она и не получила.  
Не раз и не два в голову приходил один и тот же вопрос, под конец уже бивший о виски набатом: что было бы, не подлей глупая девчонка Гарри Поттеру то зелье? Признайся она? Джинни мечтала совсем о другой жизни, но уже давно не для себя. Для себя она уже давно со всем смирилась.  
Гарри не был счастлив. Добрый, искренний, открытый Гарри не любил свою работу, не радовался семье. Джинни давно научилась читать истинные желания своего мужа, скрытые под пеленой обязанностей и злосчастного зелья. Кто если не она?!  
Со стороны их жизнь казалась идеальной, но копни кто глубже — увидел бы лишь черноту.  
Гарри чинно работал аврором, спасал жизни и продолжал быть тем героем, которого мир заслуживал. Только дома он мог не появляться неделями, а, вернувшись-таки, попросту падал в постель без сил. Только Гарри ненавидел насилие и больше всего на свете хотел помогать людям, а не наказывать провинившихся.  
Гарри устроил самую трогательную свадьбу в истории Британии, он во всём поддерживал жену и души не чаял в детях. Но Джинни не помнила, когда они в последний раз нормально говорили. Никакое зелье не могло заставить Гарри оставаться рядом с ней надолго, точно что-то внутри противилось, не давалось, но отчаянное сопротивление никогда не помогало. Атмосфера в доме царила не самая радужная, порой Джинни не понимала, как их дети вообще выжили, да ещё и умудрились расти более или менее вменяемыми.  
Гарри был лучшим на свете другом, готов был на всё, ради близких. О дружбе «золотого трио» слагали легенды, а общие сборы всех причастных входили в анналы истории. Конечно, как же иначе?! Вот только никто не задумывался, почему Рон Уизли ушёл из аврората на второй день, а Гермиона находила тысячи поводов, чтобы только пропустить такое мероприятие. Почему каждый из них напивался там до беспамятства — а сама пирушка всегда напоминала пляску смерти.  
И жить в этом вечном круговороте лжи и лицемерия было бы вовсе невозможно, зло бы победило, а мир взорвался. Вот только Дамблдор был прав: где была тьма, там всегда появлялся и свет. Но всегда можно отвлечься и пропустить своё спасение. Джинни не пропустила только потому, что боялась закрывать глаза.  
Первые годы хотелось лезть на стенку, казалось — с каждым мгновением **всё** становилось лишь хуже. Прекрасной и назидательной иллюстрацией того, что победители на самом деле проигрывают, зато проигравшие могут дышать полной грудью. Тогда Джеймс только родился и Джинни с ужасом понимала, что не хочет никаких детей, что не нужен ей никакой муж, что её кошмар никогда не закончится…  
Но время шло, года проносились мимо, Джинни научилась видеть не только плохое, научилась забывать о себе и радоваться чужому счастью. Перестала думать лишь о себе, жалеть лишь себя — и перед ней открылся целый новый мир.  
Гарри постоянно был нагружен работой, чаще лишь посылал записки, чем появлялся дома. Действие зелья, наконец, ослабло достаточно, чтобы он вновь начал походить на самого себя.  
Всё чаще его работа перекликалась с той, которую делала Гермиона. Всё чаще их ночные бдения заканчивались болтовнёй ни о чём и обо всём на свете. Всё чаще Джинни ловила лёгкую улыбку на губах мужа, а все их разговоры так или иначе сводились к Гермионе или работе с Гермионой, или о мыслях Гермионы… Наверное, стоило заревновать, устроить истерику. И вновь любоваться стеклянным взглядом любящих глаз напротив.  
Джинни знала — черту эта парочка не перейдёт. Им это просто было не нужно, их связывало что-то… иное. Особенное, чего не находилось почти ни у кого. Ещё со времён Хогвартса, Рон рассказывал, бывало время, когда **они** умудрялись не замечать целый мир вокруг, когда говорили будто на каком-то своём, лишь им понятном языке.  
Прошли года, но толком ничего не поменялось: в уютный мирок Гарри и Гермионы хода не было никому. Никто туда уже и не рвался, все со всем давно уже смирились.  
Часто, когда выдавалась минутка подумать о том, «что было бы если…», Джинни представляла, как могло бы всё сложиться. У Гермионы хватило бы сил противостоять и общественным ожиданиям, и слабым попыткам Гарри им следовать. Он бы не пошёл в аврорат, она бы не согласилась жениться так рано. Мир и не заметил бы перемен, просто смирился с новым порядком. Дети не жались бы по углам, мать бы не запиралась в комнате, чтобы порыдать.  
В её мыслях то самое «что если» всегда было радужным, простым и понятным. Никогда не омрачалась реальностью. Да и к чему? Вечером стоило ждать Гарри домой, видеть этот его по-щенячьи глупый влюблённый взгляд. Реальность всегда только всё портила.  
В окно неспешно влетел благородный патронус. «Не жди, люблю-целую, дела, Гермиона».  
Наверное, она всё же сошла с ума за эти годы. Джинни не знала, кто ещё мог бы радоваться такой искренней увлечённости мужа кем-то другим. Не знала, верно ли поступала, выпроваживая детей из дома, оставаясь наедине с собой. Но было как-то плевать. Со стороны их семья казалась идеальной, им подражали, завидовали. Боготворили. Все свои долги **им** она уже отдала.  
Джинни не могла ничего изменить. Не могла вернуться в прошлое и дать себе оплеуху, не могла даже вспомнить ингредиентов исходного зелья, чтобы составить противоядия. Она так никому и не сказала, что натворила и несла свою ношу одна.  
Патронус, выполнивший свою миссию, таял на глазах. Жизнь продолжалась.


End file.
